sc2_roleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Inextinctus Eques
"These machines are remarkable. Not only do they not require maintenance to keep operating, their weaponry uses hardened light to eliminate organic enemies. It's absolutely fasc-" -Broadcasted log of a deceased Dominion Scientist. The discharge of a strange weapon is heard just before the end of the recording. Description The Inextinctus Eques are a machine race created by the Xel'Naga to keep a watchful eye over both the Protoss and the Zerg. They served faithfully for several cycles, culling three separate attempts by the Zerg Overmind to rebel and kill the Xel'Naga. However, eventually the Overmind found a way around the Eques and fooled the Xel'Naga into shutting them down. They were reactivated several hundred years later by an unfortunate Dominion Science team. Infantry Units The Worker is the workhorse of the Inextinctus Eques. They collect resources and build the buildings as well as maintain them. The Hunter is the main infantry unit of the Inextinctus Eques. It has the look of a grey wolf, but with a mouth segmented into four parts, and is armed with the Awakener pistol. While it has a slow rate of fire, each shot has the potential to vaporize the flesh from an organics’ bones, not just put holes in it. The Stryker is originally the Eques’ answer to the Zerg’s Ultralisk. However, since reactivation, they’ve found that they exceed against the Terran and Protoss armor. They are bipedal and appear to look like humans with reversed knee joints. Armed with the Jolter Hard light rocket rifle , they easily destroy the Siege Tank and Immortal without a challenge. The Occulus is Specialist infantry armed with a Hex Rifle; a heavy, high-powered rifle that can pierce through multiple targets, and even go through vehicle plating to kill the pilot. Rumor is that the rifle can even go through buildings to hit their targets. They can teleport short distances, and can use an energy field to restore shields. The Legate is a durable, close-range fighter that is built for every type of environment. They can phase through walls, even let out an energy burst from their blades that can bypass cover. Most of their defense is in their armor, with their shields being turned on before death. The Relic is a support unit, they are armed with the Awakener pistol. However, while these flying machines are threatening, their strength comes from the fact that, no matter how badly a Inextinctus Eques unit takes damage, they can bring them back to life at full health. They can also deploy a shield made of Hardened-Light, which is immune to any damage that hits it, and can even deflect tank rounds. The Obliterator is a powerful rocket-launcher lugging unit, these troops are armed with a strange weapon, a Wrath High-Explosive Launcher. The Wrath is a cross between a rocket-launcher, a shotgun, an EMP projector, and a flamethrower. One shot from these shut down shields and launches a wall of rockets that can destroy even the most durable of vehicles in a few shots. They wield these rocket launchers one handed, with the off-hand being a high-powered blade that launches grenades. The Shadow Spec Ops units silent and lethal killers use the Restless hard light sniper rifle to remove their targets from a distance. Equipped with an optic camouflage that none of the organic governments have figured out how to detect, they can move in and among organics to silently kill their prey with close-combat programming. The Golem is perhaps the largest of the standard units. Standing at 12 feet tall and armed with four heavy Slammer hard light cannons and the giant Destroyer rail gun, these monsters are to be feared. If an enemy gets too close, they simply crush them underfoot. Using an Argesal-Class Combat System, Gartemith troops are what could be described as the equivalent of a psionic fighter. Their combat system allows them to manipulate light to the point where they can through almost anything around. This system also picks up brainwaves, allowing them to, effectively, read memories and minds. Be warned that veteran units are equipped with a Mk. 2 version, which lets them pick up nervous system signals. Coupled with enhanced response times, veterans are nearly un-killable in hand-to-hand fights. Armored Units The Miaros is a Light recon vehicle, armed with twin Particle Rifles, offering a quick burst of hardened light suppression at most infantry targets. They deploy an anti-gravity defense system, letting them redirect grenades and rockets, all the way back to the senders of said munitions. The Founder is armed with a Corebeam cannon, acting as heavy artillery for the Eques forces. If you hear it’s characteristic boom, run. Aerial Units The Lageso Transport Ship is responsible for transporting troops and Workers to and from planet surfaces and Gaia war ships. Equipped with a transforming Lertha-Class combat system, they can also become fighters armed with Valitir missiles and heavy particle rifles. The Gaia Warships are the giant ships that the Eques use to move armies and pound large organic populations out of existence. Armed with Oralatil cannons to deal with basic threats and deliver orbital bombardments, and a Marlakar beam cannon to deal with the more armored threats, these ships are harbingers of death and destruction. Super Unit The Forerunner is the single most powerful Eques in existence. It stands at over 300 feet tall and is armed with two Armageddon cannons and the Hungerer beam cannon to deal with ground threats, and the Immortalis anti-air guns for air threats, this behemoth is to be feared and brought down as quickly as possible. Leadership Unit Angelus Mortis was the first Eques reactivated, and for a reason. It was discovered, after much study, to be the lead Inextinctus Eques, but also the most lethal. Armed with a Grinder assault rifle, Awakener pistol and a hard light sword, it isn’t to be underestimated. It is quick, agile and programmed with all forms of close-quarters techniques, no foe has stood against it and lived to tell the tale. Category:Non-Canon